Extended Family
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: Simba has a nightmare and accidentally wakes Zazu. How will the confrontation play out?


**I just saw Lion King on Broadway and thought I'd write a fanfic about Lion King. Enjoy and R&R!**

Zazu watched in horror as the two cubs in his care were snatched from his grasp.

"No!" He squawked, flying to save his friends, who were wriggling in the hyenas harsh teeth.

But, his beak smacked against an invisible force with a sickening Splat! Glass? Next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and sat up with a groan in the middle of the wasteland. He whipped his head around wildly.

"Nala?! Simba?!" Zazu heard a gnawing sound and turned to the left.

A rapid hyena chewed happily on a small, lion shaped leg bone, surrounded by the skeleton of the victim.

"Simba!" He got to his feet and ran towards the corpse, but it shifted and before him stood a giant Simba. This Simba, however, had hyena characteristics and a crazed look on his face. It pried its jaw open and...

SQUWAK! Zazu shot up from his perch, panting heavily from the intensity of the nightmare.

It was just a dream. Simba and Nala were alive. He was home in the Pride Lands.

The dream had terrified him never the less. If Mufasa hadn't saved them, the children would be dead. It was all his fault. His shivering wings snaked there way around his legs and he buried his head in his knees, trying to keep himself together. Tears dripped from his eyes and soaked his white feathers. The picture of Simba laying on the ground as a leftover meal was burned into his mind, sending shudders down his spine.

But he wasn't the only one suffering from a nightmare. Soft sobs drifted through the air from the corner of his quarters. Who could be in at this hour? He thought as he unraveled himself. In curiosity, he hopped off the perch, onto the rock where it rested, and made his way towards the edge. There, curled up in the corner, was Simba, very alive, and looking afraid. A conflict blossomed inside of him.

Should he get Mufassa to comfort him? Or should he comfort the young prince himself.

He took a breath.

"Simba?" He called softly.

The cub jumped and twisted around with wide eyes.

"Z-Zazu! I'm sorry! I-I-" Simba's lip started to tremble and new tears slipped down his cheeks.

Zazu's heart melted for the child and he sighed, beckoning him up onto the rock. The cub's ears slid up a little and he pounced onto the slab. Simba's golden fur waved slightly before settling when he sat. Zazu smiled slightly through his tears.

"What's happened young master?" He caringly asked.

Simba's ears folded down. "Well, I just had a nightmare. I-I didn't want to be alone and I thought I could be out of your den by morning. Sorry."

Zazu frowned in pity. "It could help to talk about it." He said comfortingly, patting the spot next to him.

Simba sniffled and slowly scooted forward. "Well, I was out in the fields with m-my father and we w-were playing tag. Then, he stopped running and started scolding me. He told me that I was stupid and could never be king. He banished me because of that. Maybe he was r-right."

The cub hung his head, choked up. Zazu placed a wing on Simba's shoulder.

"Young master, your father loves you VERY much and I agree with the fact that you are going to be a great king someday. Don't listen to someone who tells you otherwise."

Simba stared at the floor. "That wasn't all. After he yelled at me, he threw me to the hyenas. After today, I guess the thought of hyenas just scared me more than usual." Zazu frowned. "You do know he would never do that to you, right?"

Simba shrugged, but tears slid down his furry cheeks.

Zazu was at a loss of what to do. The cub was heartbroken.

He sighed. "I was afraid too, Simba. In the Outlands."

The young prince cocked his head in confusion. "Were you afraid of losing your job?" Simba asked.

Zazu shook his head. "I was afraid of losing my friend."

The cub blinked, then smiled. "You're my friend too." He said with a grin.

Zazu smiled back, his nightmare forgotten.

Simba's smile then vanished as he stood.

"Well, I'll let you sleep now." He said glumly.

The hornbill watched as Simba began to leave. "You can stay if you wish." He told the cub.

Simba's ears perked up and he padded over to Zazu, then laid down next to him.

"Goodnight, Zazu." He said and nuzzled Zazu, a purr deep down in his chest.

The hornbill smiled and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
